Certain semiconductor architectures such as advanced extensible interface (AXI) and open core protocol (OCP)-based architectures are modular and allow for rapid proliferation by quickly adding or deleting intellectual property (IP) blocks from an existing design. The key elements that make this possible are an interconnect fabric that can be automatically generated for a given configuration, and a large ecosystem of IP blocks that all implement the same standard interface and can be seamlessly plugged into these fabrics.
Though these IP blocks (also referred to as IPs) offer a rich set of functionality, they cannot be used in a personal computer (PC) system, as they lack some key features required for peripheral component interconnect (PCI) compatibility. For example, these IPs operate at fixed addresses, precluding plug-and-play; there is no mechanism for discovery and enumeration; PCI-style ordering is not implemented; and PCI-style power management features are missing.